User talk:Rpwyb
Sorry about that Wyb! Welcome to this wiki Rpwyb. Here you get to edit and/or make new pages that are Shy Guy related. I had no idea Wikia didn't do that to you! You know the same thing happened to me and my sis when we accidentally edited on the Kirby wiki. But maybe its not such a bad thing. After all you get to be welcomed by the creator of this wiki, me. you did know you could just Put } without 3 at the end and the spaces to welcome , right? Battle? Dude we need somwhere for the battle hungry users to dish it out. If we ever get any besides us... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Dude! Today was my last day of driver's ed so that means that I might be able to edit at four tommorrow anyways good to see you here. But it's not my last driving day though. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ok i am going to advertise at kirby wiki so if crys come i probaly will ban him'R to the' P to the Wyb. Hey Wyb! Guess who! It's me, Legend! Since you've helped my brother out so much I'll tell you my real name. It's Meghan. I am Legend...ary!!! 01:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Good job! It's good to see this wiki become active again. But... how did this happen? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Now if you'll excuse me... I have to try to beat Wiggler. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) dang it, i wish i had that game'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! I did it! Now on to the cannon. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) lol Hey! Both me and my sister are on the part with the bug sage thingie. And by the way... I want to know... do you find Sigh Guy scary? Ever since I invented him yesterday I've been having nightmares about him... or am I? Actually I've gotten Sigh Guy to agree to be one of my summons along with Gwonam from the Zelda CD-i games. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Along with the ability to turn back time and disable moves. Its all thanks to training with Psy Guy that I'm able to do this. Heh heh. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) And you should either vote for Sigh Guy or nominate an article here on the Shy Guy of the Month page that's on the front page. You can also vote against a Shy Guy. Right now Sigh Guy is running unopposed but you can change that can being the key word. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Well... ...I'm here and waiting for you guys to show up! Where are you!? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys! 22:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) About Madeusa Guy... Wouldn't be more like Madeusa Girl? Cause think about it. Medusa was a woman so it just makes sense and btw the correct spelling is Medusa... Yeah... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :XD ummmmmm. i knew that....R to the P to the Wyb.